Other Side
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: The bite marks that tattooed his tanned neck and chest were revisited with shocking pleasure and familiarity as he slipped his hands in dirty blond hair. Soon he was lifted and slammed painfully against the window just shy of it shattering...SanUso. Kinda


. . . I have no excuse.

**Other Side**

Waking up was a bother…a chore. Especially when you were tired, satisfied, but tired all the same.

The sweet scent of tobacco filled the room, making him want to fully wake and go back to bed at the same time.

He briefly noted the pain in his…everything. His arms ached and his legs felt like noodles. And his ass…Mmmm. He chuckled at the lingering pain and memories of the night before. If only that night could have last forever…but as sure as he had 100% aim, not all wishes came true.

Slowly, he peeled himself out of bed only to be yanked backwards painfully by his hair. Lips. Chapped and…blood. He tasted blood in the rough morning kiss. Just as it started, it ended, leaving him on his back, his head in his lovers' lap. He looked up at the man he loved most in the world. In any world.

He watched him lift a cigarette to his mouth and then blow smoke in his face. And he inhaled, because he was addicted to it. Him.

After staring for a while he sat up, resuming his earlier task: His mask. Opening the table drawer near the bed, he took out his "face" and put it on.

He briefly noticed the blood in the sheets and the blood under his nails and promptly did not care who it belonged to.

"It's almost noon" Said his blonde lover, stifling the dying cigarette on the bed. That voice…so much deeper than _him_, more dangerous and gravelly.

Not that Sanji wasn't dangerous…he just wasn't _him_. Sanji's voice doesn't project the same images in his head…his head? Or their heads? Whose head?

Deciding that thinking was not what should be done so soon after waking, he stretched his arm brushing one of the rays on his "face".

"Sun…" With that said he opened the curtains, which were letting in sunlight anyway. He looked out the window at the town below, his long nose touching the cold glass and he smiled. He turned around to face his lover.

"Aghk!" He hated when he did that…sneaking behind him…just to get a rise out of him. Tenderly, the blond lifted the "face" and tossed it on the table that was furnished.

"Hey-!" He was pulled into another kiss, this one gentler and slow, distracting him from the fact that he was being pushed against the giant window. He ached from head to toe…and was sure he had a twisted ankle but who cared? Least. Not. Now.

His lover pulled away leaving him in desperate want, his legs shaking. "Prince…don't…" And he took his lips again, pushing his already scarred back against the cold hard window. The bite marks that tattooed his tanned neck and chest were revisited with shocking pleasure and familiarity as he slipped his hands in dirty blond hair. Soon he was lifted and slammed painfully against the window just shy of it shattering, the sexual assault on his lips and neck never stopping.

He knew…he knew what Prince wanted. To break this glass and fuck him. _Fuck_ him on the shards, in the blood, with no regard to their bodies. And he wanted it. Oh, did he ever.

"Sogeki" Snapping out of the dark fantasy, he shifted in Prince's arms, looking at him. "Yes?" he answered curtly, annoyed by the disruption.

Mr. Prince. His beautiful blonde lover…his _shared_ lover. His glasses were perched on his head and when he leaned in for another bout of kissing it dropped over his already closing eyes. And Sogeking was caught again, tasting blood, smoke, love and anger.

He knew this had to stop, before Mr. Prince got violent. Before the glass broke. His hands, the scars that would stay forever and ever… "Bed…!" He managed to gasp out, his toes curling at the delicious motion Prince performed on his nipple with his tongue.

But Mr. Prince had a better idea and Sogeking found himself on the floor, Mr. Prince's hand working his tired and worn out body to life.

Mr. Prince was mad. Insane mad, not angry mad. Only he would strive to have sex after a long day of fighting and near death followed by an even longer night of brutal love making. And Sogeking was a little madder than he was, because he found no problem with it; He silently reveled in it. But they had to be careful. Usopp and Sanji didn't like their rough love. Their painful declarations of devotion.

Sogeking used his own skillful hands and directed their foreplay in a different direction. He was impatient, passionate and horny as fuck. Mr. Prince was a damn _incurable_ _cocktease_ and he will _not_ stand for it. NOT NOW.

"Oh. Fuck." That's it…Sogeking was sure his tongue was out the side of his mouth like a satisfied dog. They were joined. Joined in the most intimate way possible for two men. The hot afternoon sun witnessed their love through the window, just like the perverted moon which excited their hot skin more than the sun ever could.

"Sogeki, I love you." Again and again they moved on the hardwood floor, only with less carnage and damage than last night.

They were only human.

* * *

For the second time that day he awoke in pain. And his back was stinging. He was lying in bed, the mask lying in his view and something cold, soft, and wet was gently rubbing his back leaving a stinging pain in its wake.

Sogeki hissed; his left leg twitched violently. Warm smoke touched his back before the kiss did. "Don't thrash like that, you'll spill the alcohol bottle" And the gentle, painful wipe down continued, with kisses following them, failing to stave the pain but Sogeking appreciated it.

Once his back was all patched up he rolled over and winced arching his back in agony. "I should have thought that through." Mr. Prince only kissed him and got off the bed, returning with more cotton balls and bandages. Sogeking sat up and then fitted his mask/face on his head sideways. Sitting Indian style, with his back towards his lover, Mr. Prince lit another cigarette while his injuries, more sex-related than battle, were touched up.

Usually Mr. Prince's injuries weren't as severe as Sogeking's. Thanks to Usopp abusing their _one_ body.

"These eyes have not seen Nami for two days. He is growing restless." The sniper leaned forward and draped himself on his lover's back, kissing his neck. "Then we'd better go then." And as soon as that was said they got up and searched for their worn and torn clothing.

While shoving his feet into his boots Sogeking muttered, "Usopp…needs to grow some."

Mr. Prince didn't stop buttoning his shirt. "He has you"

"I'm not his savior"

"You are"

And that was that. "Don't resent Usopp. I care nothing for Sanji."

The younger of the two scoffed. "That's because he doesn't call on you. Depend on you. Bleed you dry…You have a clean switch."

Madness. Mr. Prince had madness inside him and it was directed at the man he loved most. _They_ loved most.

Sogeking looked up from his completed task with his boots and was yanked by his arm to the mirror. His face was pressed painfully against the reflection and then he was kissed. "Look at your face." And for a second Sogeking saw Usopp. The fear, the doubt…the hope and in a blink it was gone. His own eyes stared back at him. He slipped his "face" on and touched the sun rays. "What am I?"

It was an often asked question. Which procured different answers from both of them every time, or sometimes no answer at all, just sex.

Mr. Prince lifted the mask/face as well as his own glasses and kissed him.

"I need you." He said.

"I know."

**End**

…

Just to clear some things up. Sanji and Usopp have split personalities. Mr. Prince and Sogeking. Sogeking is more obvious and used. If you've watched "Sukisyo" and "Yugioh" then this story SHOULD be easy to understand…Who knows. I'm rusty.

This almost turned into a hardcore porn fic like…8 times. /)_(\ Uhm. Well. This is my take on their split personalities. I imagine Mr. Prince being dark, brooding, quiet, mad and violent, thats his TRUE self, he acts like "Cool Sanji" infront of the crew. While Sogeking is not as dark, or violent or quiet and has a deep resentment for the dominant personality, Usopp. Think of this relationship like a Rei/Sei type of thing, only more malicious and Sogeking/Sei isn't a crying wimp. Don't know what Rei/Sei is? Read the manga "MARS" it will change your life. Mr. Prince calls Sogeking "Sogeki" and in turn he is "Prince" I hope that didn't confuse anyone…I got a bit confused while I was typing until I revealed the names.

Hm...Sanji can slip into Mr. Prince extremely easily and is unannounced/hardly noticed…while as Usopp takez a bit of time and is loud about it. Sanji and Usopp are slightly aware but are unsure. Fwoosh! I really enjoyed writing this. I love their dark personalities. Don't know if I'll make more. It's been so long…Inform me of mistakes/questions/concerns. I only reviewed it twice, so as not to lose my nerve in posting this. I copped out on the ending. I didn't want to drag it on and on, or have it end in the dominant personalities coming forth.

Ps. Might be changing my pen name. Just a heads up. Might.


End file.
